In agricultural biotechnology, plants can be modified according to one's needs. One way to accomplish this is by using modern genetic engineering techniques. For example, by introducing a gene of interest into a plant, the plant can be specifically modified to express a desirable phenotypic trait. For this, plants are transformed most commonly with a heterologous gene comprising a promoter region, a coding region and a termination region. When genetically engineering a heterologous gene for expression in plants, the selection of a promoter is often a critical factor.
Promoters consist of several regions that are necessary for function of the promoter. Some of these regions are modular composites, in other words they can be used in isolation to confer promoter activity or they may be assembled with other elements to construct new promoters (Komarnytsky and Borisjuk, Genetic Engineering 25: 113-141(2003)). The first of these promoter regions lies immediately upstream of the coding sequence and forms the “core promoter region” containing coupling elements, normally 20-70 base pairs immediately upstream of the transcription start site. The core promoter region often contains a TATA box and an initiator element as well as the initiation site. The precise length of the core promoter region is not fixed but is usually well recognizable. Such a region is normally present, with some variation, in most promoters. The base sequences lying between the various well-characterized elements appear to be of lesser importance. The core promoter region is often referred to as a minimal promoter region because it is functional on its own to promote a basal level of transcription.
The presence of the core promoter region defines a sequence as being a promoter: if the region is absent, the promoter is non-functional. The core region acts to attract the general transcription machinery to the promoter for transcription initiation. However, the core promoter region is insufficient to provide full promoter activity. A series of regulatory sequences constitute the remainder of the promoter. The regulatory sequences determine expression level, the spatial and temporal pattern of expression and, for a subset of promoters, expression under inductive conditions (regulation by external factors such as light, temperature, chemicals and hormones). Regulatory sequences may be short regions of DNA sequence 6-100 base pairs that define the binding sites for trans-acting factors, such as transcription factors. Regulatory sequences may also be enhancers, longer regions of DNA sequence that can act from a distance from the core promoter region, sometimes over several kilobases from the core region. Regulatory sequence activity may be influenced by trans-acting factors including general transcription machinery, transcription factors and chromatin assembly factors.
Certain promoters are able to direct RNA synthesis at relatively similar levels across all tissues of a plant. These are called “constitutive promoters” or “tissue-independent” promoters. Constitutive promoters can be divided into strong, moderate, and weak categories according to their effectiveness to directing RNA synthesis. Since it is necessary in many cases to simultaneously express a chimeric gene (or genes) in different tissues of a plant to get the desired functions of the gene (or genes), constitutive promoters are especially useful in this regard. Though many constitutive promoters have been discovered from plants and plant viruses and characterized, there is still an ongoing interest in the isolation of more novel constitutive promoters, synthetic or natural, which are capable of controlling the expression of a chimeric gene (or genes) at different expression levels and the expression of multiple genes in the same transgenic plant for gene stacking.
Among the most commonly used promoters are the nopaline synthase (NOS) promoter (Ebert et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:5745-5749 (1987)); the octapine synthase (OCS) promoter; caulimovirus promoters such as the cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV) 19S promoter (Lawton et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 9:315-324 (1987)), the CaMV 35S promoter (Odell et al., Nature 313:810-812 (1985)), and the figwort mosaic virus 35S promoter (Sanger et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 14, 43343 (1990)); the light inducible promoter from the small subunit of rubisco (Pellegrineschi et al., Biochem. Soc. Trans. 23(2):247-250 (1995)); the Adh promoter (Walker et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:6624-66280 (1987)); the sucrose synthase promoter (Yang et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:414-44148 (1990)); the R gene complex promoter (Chandler et al., Plant Cell 1:1175-1183 (1989)); the chlorophyll a/b binding protein gene promoter; and the like.